This core serves as the central HIV laboratory for testing for antiviral activity of ribozyme constructs and of transduced cells. In addition, the laboratory will perform HIV-1 related monitoring related to clinical specimens derived from the proposed clinical studies. The specific aims of this core are to test new ribozyme-specific DNA constructions, developed in Project 1, for anti-HIV-1 activity; to confirm anti-HIV-1 activity in long-term CD34+ PBSC cultures performed in Project 2 and in Project 3; and to perform HIV-1 marker analyses on apheresis products and on HIV-1 infected subjects during and after the G-CSF administration for cell collections. Dr. J. Zaia will serve as the Director of this core. Dr. S. Li will be the supervisor of the HIV-1 related assays.